


The Deer And The Stalker

by fonster1



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Choking, M/M, Violent Sex, rough but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonster1/pseuds/fonster1
Summary: Inspired by the bit in Jungle Quest when Richard says he quite likes getting burned by stinging nettles. Like a bit of pain :>





	

Jeremy's hands had been at him even as they rolled along in the backseat of the taxi home from the crummy pub they'd somehow ended up at. Initially he'd tried to pull away the leg Jeremy was stroking, but causing a stir might make the driver turn around and see something he wasn't meant to. Richard wanted to kill him. Fuck, how stupid could he be touching him in public like that.

Drunken and staggering they got out of the cab and stumbled down the road to Jeremy's place. He'd paid the driver too much, perhaps to shut him up if he indeed had seen something. Not that it currently mattered to Jeremy in the slightest.

He got the door open, his boozed thoughts spinning ahead of themselves. His hand wrapped around Hammond's throat before he could bite him, pushing him up the wall by choke hold.

Richard squirmed in his grip trying to breath as he struggled to stay on his tip toes. Jeremy looked at him with hunger, licking his lips and kissing on a mouth starting to gasp for air.

'Yummy'

'You- dirty.. fucker'

'Watch your mouth, sunshine'

He was playing dirty tonight, forcing an erection out of some border line angel lust reflex. Jeremy's free hand was helping him on too, rubbing and squeezing through his trousers. 

'That's it, there we go. Don't be shy now'

'I'll kill you-'

'We both know you're lying. Your eager little soldier is giving you away, dear'

'Don't- call me that' Richard forced between clenched teeth. He couldn't breath and even if he could he was certain his moaning would give him away.

'I'll call you whatever I fucking like'

The hand palming him through his trousers had feathered it's way up and in under the elastic of Richard's boxer briefs. Jeremy started to jerk rather violently, making Richard shrink under him.

'Is that .. all you've got?'

'You'll stop being cheeky if you know what's best for you'

Jeremy's grip was nauseatingly tight around his neck. His fingers digging into him, his mind trying to see past the high of starving oxygen. He couldn't let Jeremy win. Not now, not ever. 

Then, as Jeremy leaned in closer for a kiss, he perked his lips and quickly gathered saliva, Richard spat. The small strand hung from Jeremy's face as he gathered himself, withdrew his hand from Richard's trousers and wiped the spit away with the back of his hand. 

'Fucking come on' Richard's skin was crawling with anger riddled desire. Jeremy raised his fist and tangled it into his hair, twisting and pulling his head up to meet his gaze.

'Well, out with it'

'F-fuck me'

Shivers shot up Richard's spine as Jeremy chuckled and started to slowly turn him around to face the wall.

'Want to be a more specific, dear?'

'Make it hurt'

'If you ask nicely'

'Pretty please you piece of shit'

Without warning the fist in his hair tightened and smashed his face into the wall. Richard bit back his scream as blood started to trickle down from his forehead. Head still fuzzy from the impact, Richard vaguely recognized his trousers being undone and pulled down. He was so dizzy it was killing him. His thoughts were trains derailing and driving off of bridges. 

'You know once I start, there's no stopping'

Jeremy was so close to him now, his warm voice spoken possessively into his right ear. In the moment Richard truly hated him. His heart was burning with the feeling. He hated how much he needed him, how arrogant and entitled he acted, he hated how helpless he was with his blood smudged against the wallpaper.

'Fuck you'

'Don't say I didn't warn you, dear'

He felt hands spreading him open, thumps poking and prodding. Determined to keep his cool, Richard felt the tip of Jeremy's prick slowly start digging into him.

This wasn't the first time, but the sensation wasn't at all how he remembered it. He cringed in pain and couldn't help his little cries as Jeremy started to harshly thrust into him.

'Shh- shhh'

Richard had never imagined the pain of being penetrated with only spit to ease him along. Jeremy had sure kept his promise. The pace was picking up rapidly and Richard was caught off guard as he felt Jeremy starting to bite him. The pain was sharp and bright in the blurry, spinning world of drunken pleasure. 

'You're so tight, relax a little'

Jeremy's arm was reaching around his neck again, forcing him in closer as he began to choke. Jeremy was loving this almost as much as Richard himself. He had to be bleeding from more places than one he thought briefly to himself as Jeremy started whispering dirty drivel he could only just understand.

'F-filthy old man'

'Mutt'

The trusts were so hard and violent Richard could almost feel himself tearing up. He'd already cum by now and was stood instead just trying to keep himself from passing out. His cries and moans growing more desperate and pained by the second.

'All mine'

'Fuck- y-yes'

Hand twisted painfully into Richard's hair forcing his head into the wall, the younger whimpering and shifting under him. Jeremy came with a deep groan.

For a moment they were both still, the sound of them both panting and breathing heavily occupying the silence. Jeremy pulled out with a little sob from Richard who then turned back around. Jeremy looked at him with kind and admiring eyes. His expression turned a bit guilty as he carefully inspected the cut in Richard's forehead. He reached up, rustled Richard's hair and then let the hand fall down on to his shoulder. Mutually they both moved in for a hug. 

'You might want to clean yourself up a bit'

Hammond's back arched as he stepped back into his boxer briefs. The cum and blood running down the inside of his thighs not seeming to bother him. 

'Yeah, thanks'

Jeremy watched on whilst Richard slightly hissed as he stretched and limped away into the bathroom. With the flesh of his thump he tried erasing the blood still present on the blue striped wallpaper to little avail. That was going to be a tricky one to explain. He sighed, pulled up his own trousers and roamed over to a mirror in his hallway. He looked tired and grayed. But still somewhere in the back of his eyes he looked satisfied.

'You killed me alright'


End file.
